The image forming apparatus using electrophotographic method forms an electrostatic latent image on a photoreceptor (image carrying member), and develops the electrostatic latent image with toner in a development section, whereby an image is formed on a recording sheet.
In recent years, the image forming apparatus using electrophotographic method has been desired to meet the requirements for higher quality. To meet the requirements for higher quality, the electrostatic latent image formed on a photoreceptor must be reproduced faithfully with toner.
Various techniques have been disclosed for this purpose. For example, the technique disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H10-198159 controls the development conditions based on the result of measuring the amount of toner charge prior to transfer. In the technique disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-208147, the amount of toner charge is calculated from the development current value having been detected, and an appropriate development bias is realized by correction based on the result of this calculation.